Snarling Flame
- Old Flame Snarling Flame is a lean-figured, Red wolf with russet-colored fur and lighter tan markings. He has deep amber eyes, skin that burns at the touch, and small paws. He is the current Alpha Male of the Fire Tribe, and can be noted to be the youngest known Alpha of his time. 'Basics' Description: Snarling Flame is a lean, long-legged, large Red wolf with generic russet-colored fur and lighter tan markings along his chest, underbelly, muzzle, paws, and beneath his tail. He has deep, sparkling amber eyes, skin that burns at the touch of other tribes, and oddly small paws. He has many scars on his shoulders and has big, dark russet ears and a pointed muzzle. Heritage: Red Wolf (100%) Voice: Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake on The 100. 'Personality' Positive *1 *2 *3 Neutral *1 *2 *3 Negative *1 *2 *3 Summary *blop *blop Likes / Dislikes Likes *1 *2 *3 Dislikes *1 *2 *3 Hobbies *1 *2 *3 Favorite... *Location - *Prey - *Scent - *Color - *Season - *Gem - Goals *1 *2 *3 History Life as an Adolescent : [ 0 - 12 months ] *Snarling Flame is born to Whistling Wind on a hot summer afternoon in the mother-den location between the Earth tribe and the Fire Tribe alongside his sister, Swaying Tree. He is named after his deep russet fur and his hot body temperature. *During this time he wonders who his father may be, and grows more and more interested as he learns more and more about the tribes. It is quite obvious that he is drawn to the Fire tribe. *He and his sister grow apart- every time he touches her, he burns her skin- for this, their mother chooses to separate him from the both of them. He grows bitter because of this. *As he gets older, he begins to grow apart from even his mother. He goes to explore the Fire Tribe's border, and even though he is told not to, decides to cross, risking his life. To his luck, he has the same body temperature as the Fire Tribe members, and crosses with ease. **His mother and sister beg him to come back, but he refuses. He leaves to join the Fire Tribe. **His sister and mother leave, as her daughter is now of age, and go to the Earth Tribe. **This is the sole reason why he doesn't like the Earth Tribe. Life as an Adult : [ 12 - current age ] *Snarling Flame gets lost on the Fire Tribe's territory and is discovered by a patrol; they attack him, but are quite surprised when he fights back- he wins a fight against Blue Fire, the pack's Beta Male at the time. The other two members on the patrol, Big Peak and Fallen Timber, attack him. Once he is wounded, they take him back to their camp. *Snarling Flame wakes up in the middle of the clearing outside of the tribe's cave. The tribe is in the middle of performing a fire ceremony all around him, and the night is lit with flames. The members of the tribe are painted in reds, blacks and oranges. *The ceremony continues as Snarling Flame gets up, and he meets face-to-face with a giant Red Wolf. **This red wolf informs him that he has trespassed, and that all trespassers are met with a fire ceremony to deem whether they are worthy to live. **The ceremony goes on, and Snarling Flame is forced to touch the lava of the volcano; the whole tribe is shocked when he begins to glow with dark red light and how his eyes turn a light yellow-white. They shout with glee and claim that he is the Fire God, Fire Eyes, who has returned to save their tribe. *The giant red wolf pulls him aside to his den to speak with him, revealing that he is his father, Mighty Scorch. They reunite and bond, but unfortunately, Snarling Flame does not realize how deceptive his father is. In fact, this is not his father at all- it is his father's successor, who had killed him in a duel for leadership. **In an argument, Blue Fire reveals this to him, and Snarling Flame turns on his 'father'.